


Mr Friendly

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anger Management, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, I mean they somehow managed to miss out all the smut, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian meets John from his Anger Management class and they go for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well hey Mr Friendly, how was Angry Class 101?”

“Call me that again and I swear I’ll stick my boot right in your face.”

“Clearly it went well.”

John tore off his name label and marched on, but actually he was instantly calmer just being beside Dorian. They got into the cruiser without another word and John started the engine.

“So it’s working then?” Dorian asked staring straight ahead, but John could still tell he was smirking.

 “I mean, she asked me how I was feeling D.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Same as always,” John said, turning back to the wheel.

“But you’re not always great John,” Dorian told him gently.

John didn’t answer right away. He drove them away from the building, and once they were on the road he grumbled a bit then said, “I’m great sometimes, I’m great right now.”

“Maybe you should tell her about your... outlet for frustrations,” Dorian said and John nearly lost it.

“Hey, I’m driving here!” John spluttered.

“You could always pull over,” Dorian said calmly, just looking ahead.

John turned his head a little to see if his partner was serious, he didn’t generally mess with John about that kind of thing. Even so John kept driving, finally pulling off the highway and out towards the suburbs. He was thinking of somewhere to stop but he didn’t want some seedy back street, so he drove on a little and pulled into secluded woodland.

“Did you change your mind John?”

“My mind’s always set on you,” John said as he kind of awkwardly crawled across the space between them to end up straddling Dorian in his seat. Dorian was smiling widely as he gently pushed back the seat to the maximum and lowest reclining position. “Nice,” John told him.

“What did you want to do?” Dorian asked.

“I dunno D, chat about the weather? Compare notes on the case?”

Dorian shook his head and pulled John down to him, kissing him thoroughly.

John groaned heatedly as Dorian’s insistent tongue explored his mouth. He adored the way his partner kissed, how he experimented with nipping and licking and mmm... sucking on John’s tongue like this, the way he did on his cock.

He pulled back in surprise when Dorian’s hand snaked down between their bodies and straight under the waistband of John’s pants and underwear, rubbing along John’s quickly hardening cock.

“Yeah...D...yeah,” he muttered and his stomach was twisting pleasantly already, added excitement from where they were maybe. It wasn’t as if they often did this in the car.

Somehow Dorian easily managed to roll them so he had John under him and with his free hand he trailed up John’s stomach over his ribs, onto his chest, pressing John back into the seat. John stretched out and reached for his partner, pulling at his hips, pressing their groins together. Dorian tugged open his own pants and shoved at them half-heartedly while he concentrated on John’s cock. So John got both hands inside and reached around to grab at his partner’s firm ass, squeezing possessively as he kissed Dorian again. Dorian was grinding down onto John’s cock, alternately cupping his balls and rubbing their cocks together. “D, you’re torturing me here,” John whispered.

“I think I prefer the term ‘teasing’ John,” Dorian said as his fingers went lower still to circle at John’s hole.

John’s breath hitched but he said, “D, we can’t, not out here.”

“You would rather wait?”

John nodded then said, “No, not entirely,” pulling Dorian back again and running his hands to his lower back to keep him in place. They moved together, rubbing and grinding against each other, latching lips onto skin wherever they could in the cramped, hot space. Dorian’s fingers lingering over John’s cock was pushing him close and the fact that he had wanted this since he woke up in his bed, all through his meeting, where he knew Dorian would be waiting for him... it all just fuelled his desire and made him need to come so hard.

He wondered if Dorian could come without direct stimulation, he sounded pretty much as turned on as John and his light show was raging. John pulled their bodies together, bucking his hips and nudging their groins firmly together.

Dorian grinned and kissed John’s throat, humming against his skin and making John shiver. He squeezed again and then John felt his absence and Dorian moved down to the footwell, quickly getting to what he wanted and swallowing John down before John could blink.

“Oh fuck... Dorian,” he couldn’t help lifting his hips and thrusting into Dorian’s mouth and although his partner’s hands held him firmly he didn’t hold John down, and John had a brief flash of thankfulness that his lover wasn’t quite human. John never lasted long like this and today was definitely no exception. Another couple of thrusts, Dorian’s expert lips and tongue sucking on his cock and he came so hard he couldn’t stop himself crying out.

John got his breath back while Dorian climbed into the driver's seat and then he came around to the thought that Dorian needed some attention too. “D, you er... wanna switch?” he asked reaching for his partner.

“I can wait until we get home,” Dorian said, and John nodded, grinning, feeling calm - all thoughts of his earlier class forgotten. Dorian got the car moving in a hurry and John didn't even mind that he'd taken over the driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian pulled up to John’s apartment and within moments they were inside and John’s back was against the wall while Dorian tried to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. When John was down to his boxers he got enough air to manage to shove Dorian back a little and tear off his jacket, grabbing the hem of his shirt and running his hands over that solid stomach. He crouched down and did it again, just so he could watch Dorian’s lightshow play across the skin. Dorian watched him, cradling John’s head with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder as John grinned up at him and got to work unfastening those tight pants. When he was done Dorian pulled off his own shirt and John ran his hands over Dorian’s hips, sliding his underwear down and kissing his stomach. He flicked his tongue over his partner's belly button and pressed his lips to soft supple skin until he was kissing the tip of Dorian’s cock and slicking his tongue across the widening slit, wrapping his lips around the head.

He groaned at the grip Dorian suddenly had on his hair and sucked around the head longingly, slowly bringing it between his lips and leaving it slick and wet as he drew back. Dorian grunted and John twisted them so he could shove his partner, one hand on his hip the other on his chest, into the wall. Once he was steady John lunged back for more, widening his jaw and loosening his throat up for Dorian’s more than ample cock to slide in as he swallowed around it. They had practiced this, John found that by now he was pretty damn good at it. It became a matter of how quick could John bring him off, he didn’t want to rush it but he got more turned on the more he thought about Dorian spilling down his throat and fucking into him soon after with the huge cock that his lips were stretched around right now.

He cupped Dorian’s balls in his palm, curled his fingers around the base of his cock and sucked up the shaft, concentrating on the head now, tongue wrapping around it, sucking as hard as he could until Dorian was crying out, calling John’s name and gripping his hair so hard it hurt, which just served to send jolts of pleasure straight to John's groin. John looked up at his partner when it was finished, licked his lips and smirked as he traced his tongue back over the tip, having a final taste. Dorian grabbed him and hoisted him up pulling him into his arms. John hooked his legs around Dorian’s hips and held on around his neck as he was taken through to his bed and laid down.

This was a much better way to wind down than any anger class. Maybe Dorian was right and he should let the woman know about his extra-curriculars, maybe she’d let him quit the class. But to be honest he’d happily sit through any number of tedious meetings if they were all followed by this.

They kissed for the longest time, Dorian lying along the length of John’s body, tongues entwined, lips taking turns at sucking each other, low groans were the only sounds between them until Dorian’s hands slipped down between them and the first touch of his palm against John’s already solid cock was enough to tip him from aroused to fuck-me-now within a second. He had flipped their positions and was grinding against Dorian before he could think twice. “D, more... give me more,” he murmured into Dorian’s cheek and then they were kissing again and really there had never been a chance of getting back to the precinct as soon as John had seen his partner outside his group that morning.


End file.
